


come back my love

by elfdean



Series: Соулмейты [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, ER (Established Relationship), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: [ - Селина, верни Джейсона]- Ага, бегу и падаю. Получите его не раньше, прежде чем мальчик поправится. Знаю я твои методы, Брюс. Так будет лучше для всех. Захочешь забрать его силой - получешь по своей наглой морде.





	come back my love

**Author's Note:**

> Мутный сюжет, глупые диалоги, какая - никакая история любви - все как я люблю, да.
> 
> Много ООСа.
> 
>  
> 
> Джейсону - 17 лет, а Дику - 20 лет.
> 
>  
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c637917/v637917362/c616/mKRz1NQjNfY.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c836330/v836330362/1aaa/EA3MgoXulmE.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626118/v626118157/1bcd0/IdSr7HvfgxY.jpg
> 
> ___
> 
> * - в моём фанфе, как и в мультфильме "Под Красным Колпаком", Джейсон ожил благодаря Яме Лазаря и Расу. 
> 
> * - в моём фанфе Дэмиан — сын Селины и Брюса, как и в мультфильме "Бэтмен: отважный и смелый"

За окном был туман. Это красивое и в то же время пугающее явление. Приятно смотреть из окна на затуманенные улицы. Густое тяжелое небо перемешивается с туманной дымкой, закрывая собой все вокруг. Дальше пяти метров ничего не видно.

Да и смотреть здесь было нечего. Загаженный донельзя двор, за ним небольшой дом, а потом ещё барак, и ещё, и нихрена не видно больше за высотками. На противоположной стороне улицы кучковались небоскребы, штук так десять.

Аллея Преступлений.

Готэм-Сити во всем своем великолепии.

Джейсон размялся и потянулся за курткой. Ветер в четырех стенах так и гулял. Из мебели тут только стол, два стула, шкаф с треснутой дверцей, да старенький холодильник. На кой-черт он ему, если там только несколько бутылок воды и энергетические батончики, он не знал. Просто он уже был здесь, когда парень снял эту «однушку». Лампочка работала на честном слове. Штор и в помине не было. Пришлось заклеивать окна газетами. Неплохая такая база.

Затрещала рация. Полицейская волна стала вещать о преступной группировке, что напала на одну из патрульных машин. Есть ещё раненый полицейский. Через минуту заработала бэтрация. Джейсон усмехнулся. Удивительно что Брюс не сменил «волну», но сейчас забывчивость бывшего наставника ему только на руку.

Найтвинг вышел на дело.

В последнее время он часто работает. И утренний патруль и ночной. Не бережет себя, ох, не жалеет. Как Дик ещё на ногах держится? Он хотя бы спит? Куда Брюс или Альфред смотрят? Глупый старший брат.

Сумка с оружием нашлась под кроватью. Надев свой красный шлем, парень перекинул сумку через плечо и выпрыгнул в окно. Некоторые привычки не исправит даже могила. Прыжки по крышам все ещё давались ему хорошо. Иногда тело его плохо слушалось, но не подводило во время работы. Парень очень надеялся, что и сейчас не подведет.

Старший братец уже был на месте. Ловко скручивал преступников в крендельки. Оу, что он видит. Найтвинг теперь разрешает себе применять насилие на отбросах общества? Сколько его не было? Несколько месяцев? Год? А Дик уже ушёл в раздрай. Куда только Брюс смотрит. Или папочка слишком занят работой Бэтмена и делами сердечными? Вот оставь свою родственную душу на несколько месяцев, сразу столько дров наломает…

Достав свою Barrett M82, Джейсон занял позицию. Идеальное место: грязное, мрачное, скрыто кучей мусора. Сюда никто не сунется, тем более всякие миллиардеры.

Дик неплохо справлялся сразу с пятью противниками. Ловко уворачивался от атак, сам успевал отвешивать пинков под жопу. А что за сальто в воздухе устроил! Ещё и бэтаранг успел швырнуть. Какой молодец. Полностью оправдывает своё прозвище.

Пока Птичка надевала на злых дяденек наручники, двое скрылись в тени и сейчас готовятся напасть со спины. Кто ж так поступает, уроды.

Джейсон прицелился. Просчитал нужную траекторию и выстрелил. Первый упал так и не сделав первый шаг, а вот второй стал петлять зайцем. Не хотел повторить судьбу своего напарника. Чёрт. Привлек ненужное внимание.

Найтвинг сразу определил его местоположение. Проследил по траектории пули. Пока они с ним играли в гляделки, преступник не дремал. Выстрелил в него и побежал, зайцем петляя по темным переулкам.

Джейсон выругался. Зацепил. В руку попал, а ведь даже не целился. Вот урод. Неужели так хорош? Глядя на то, как Найтвинг скрутил бандита, Тодд быстро изменил свое мнение. Нет, просто он зазевался и расслабился. Засмотрелся на Дика и слюни распустил. Позорище. Как он такими темпами Джокера убьет? Нет. С Диком ему нельзя видеться. Это была их последняя «встреча». Больше нельзя попадаться на глаза.

Сложив свое оружие, парень замел за собой следы, схватил сумку и побежал в своё логово. Нужно тренироваться и ещё раз тренироваться. Нужно стать сильнее, ловчее, умнее Бэтмена.

***

 

Брюс обошел здание ещё раз. Проверил все этажи, но ничего не нашёл. Крысы, шприцы, наркотики, использованные презервативы и пустые бутылки из-под пива или чего по крепче. Этого добра здесь навалом. Как и бездомных людей, что быстро свалили отсюда, стоило только Бэтмену перешагнуть порог этого заброшенного здания.

Но следов таинственного снайпера, что помог Дику, он не нашел. Стрелявший был хорош, но не достаточно, раз Найтвинг смог его заметить. Стрелок явно имел что-то против той группировки или его наняли, чтобы он убрал этих людей.

Надо поднять все имеющиеся данные на этих людей и перерыть весь архив. Может, он и найдет зацепку на этого снайпера. В любом случае, стрелка надо остановить. Он зашел слишком далеко. Особенно если все убитые были его жертвами.

Брюс уже хотел уйти, как заметил следы крови на полу. Место идеальное для снайпера. Уэйн прикрыл один глаз и усмехнулся. Отличное место для прошлого шоу. Все были, как на ладони. Как и говорил Дик, стрелявшего точно ранил тот бандит.

Вот теперь мы и узнаем, что из себя представляет этот стрелок.

***

 

Вокруг царит тьма, а в небе зажигаются мириады звезд. Через несколько минут появляется полная луна.

С восходом луны становится так светло, что легко можно различить силуэты домов, деревьев, даже отдельные листочки на них. А на землю падает их четкая тень. Весь ночной мир предстает перед нами, как будто покрытый серебристой краской.

Селина перепрыгивала с крыши на крышу. Движение ловкие, точные и быстрые. Каблучки негромко стучали по поверхности. Небольшой мешочек, ударяясь об бедро девушки, весело звенел. Ещё один зажравшийся магнат был обчищен.

Преступников вокруг не было обнаружено. Город был тихим и немного сонным. Видимо, Бэтмен вышел на ночную прогулку раньше неё. Немного обидно, ведь она так хотела поиграть с ним.

Шум на одной из улиц привлек ее внимание. Видимо без работы она сегодня не останется. Использовав свой хлыст вместо троса, Селина мягко приземлилась на крышу нужного здания. Как раз вовремя. Пятеро парней зажимали в тиски шестого в красном шлеме. Он был уже ранен, но отчаянно отбивался от нападавших. И не плохо, даже профессионально. Девушка хотела уже уйти, ведь парень явно и без неё справится, как раздался тихий вскрик и стон боли. Парня пырнули ножом в тот момент, когда он отбивался.

— Вмешаться все же стоит, — хмыкнула Кайл, спрыгивая вниз.

Подкрепления парни не ждали, но отступать не захотели. Девушка быстро расправилась с бандитами. Перевязав парням руки кокетливым бантиком, пусть Бэтмену будет скромный подарок, она пошла к раненому.

Парень хоть и был побитым, но сопротивлялся. Отбивался, шипел и огрызался, совсем как беспомощный котёнок. Селина не знает, что ей двигало в тот момент. Вырубив парня с локтя, она взвалила тело парня на свои плечи и пошла домой.

Завтра будет веселый день.

Придется отменить свидание с Брюсом…

***

 

Брюс все ещё не мог поверить в увиденное. Он перепроверил дважды. Трижды. Но результат все тот же. Кровь тайного снайпера и нового линчевателя схожа с кровью его погибшего сына. Результат 99,9%. Но возможно ли это? Джейсон выжил при том взрыве? Но как? Брюс держал тело сына на своих руках. Он ехал с ним в одной машине. Джейсон был мертв. Даже если бы он вдруг ожил, то вернулся бы сюда, домой.

Да и Дик бы дал знать, если бы такое чудо свершилось.

Но Брюс очень сомневался, что мертвые вдруг научились возвращаться к жизни. Если, конечно, к этому «чуду» кто-то свою лапу не приложил. Он даже знает, кто именно.

Уэйн уже одной ногой был в бэтмобиле, буквально, как в пещеру ворвался его сын. Дик тяжело дышал. Его волосы были взъерошены, а взгляд был безумным, пугающим. Парень не обратил никакого внимание на застывшего приемного отца, он сразу бросился к компьютеру.

— Дик, что ты задумал? — спокойно спросил мужчина, подходя к своему воспитаннику. Поездку к Рас Аль Гулу* придется отложить. Сейчас нужно помочь его сыну, который ведёт себя очень странно.

— Он жив, жив, — лихорадочно шептал Грейсон, настраивая спутники Уэйн — Тех на поиск людей.

— Кто жив?

— Джейсон, — парень сглотнул, — Я знаю это. Чувствую.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул и оттащил сына от компьютера. Дик сопротивлялся, но слишком вяло. Бессонные ночи и отказ от еды разом ударили по его здоровью. Выглядел воспитанник ужасно: осунулся, стал ещё бледнее, синяки под глазами и впалые щеки. Некогда яркие голубые глаза, что так сводили с ума девушек, сейчас потухли и были похожи на мутное стекло. Смерть Джейсона сильно подкосила Дика. Парень лишился части своей души.

— С чего ты это взял, Дик? Мертвые не возвращаются, поверь мне, — сказал Брюс, насильно усаживая сына в кресло.

— Он жив, правда, — зашептал Грейсон и стал закатывать рукав водолазки, — Видишь?

После смерти Джейсона метка Дика выцвела. Надпись «Справедливость» лишилась своего красного цвета и напоминала скорей небольшие шрамы, что были сложены в буквы. Метка часто кровоточила, а порой и вообще напоминала собой большой синяк. Альфред беспокоился за парня. Ведь у Дика голова болталась на веревочке, того гляди и сорвется. Поэтому Пенниоурт часто колол юному мастеру обезболивающие. Жаль, что не снотворное.

Сейчас же метка снова была цветной. Ярко-красной. Словно Дик вырезал на своей коже это слово. Брюс на всякий случай провел по буквам кончиками пальцев. Нет, действительно метка сама вернула себе цвет. Значит, это правда. Джейсон решил, что достаточно отдохнул и можно возвращаться.

— Брюс, он вернулся ко мне, — улыбнулся Дик, смахивая слезы, — Я должен его найти.

— Нет. Ты этого не будешь делать.

— Ты не можешь мне запретить! — закричал Дик, поднимаясь с кресла, — Ты сделал это в тот раз, и я его потерял. На этот раз я не допущу такой ошибки.

— Дик, ты должен отоспаться. Ты не сможешь найти Джейсона, когда сам едва на ногах держишься, — спокойно сказал Уэйн, — Выспишься, поешь и тогда мы отправимся на поиски, — видя, что его воспитанник почти сдался, мужчина положил свою руку ему на плечо и чуть улыбнулся, — Я тебе обещаю. Мы найдем Джейсона.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Найтвинг, — Восемь часов сна и еда Альфреда поставит меня на ноги. Я и в правду немного устал.

— Иди, отдохни.

Бэтмен дал пять минут Дику на уход из пещеры. Пятнадцать минут на подъем до своей комнаты. Двадцать минут на сбор всего необходимого. Двадцать пять минут ушел на поиск по нужным параметрам и отбор по возрастным ограничениям.

Тридцать минут, и бэтмобиль уже был на полпути в Готэм.

***

 

Джейсон пришел в себя в совершенно незнакомом месте. Раны были перебинтованы, а таблетки оказались под рукой. Вид из окна был завораживающий и незнакомый. Город был как на ладони. Все казалось таким маленьким: машины были словно игрушечными, а люди напоминали муравьев. В комнате никого не было. Вещи аккуратной стопочкой лежали на стуле. Скинув со своих плеч простынь, в которую он до этого замотался, парень быстро оделся.

Весь этаж был свободен. Комнаты напротив были пустые.

Хозяйка огромной квартиры нашлась на кухне. Девушка подпевала песням, звучащим из радио и готовила завтрак. Стандартный набор: яйца, бекон, тосты с джемом и свежевыжатый сок.

— Доброе утро, птенчик, — улыбнулась Селина, — Садись завтракать.

Джейсон приветливо кивнул головой и сел за стол. Завтракали они в тишине. Парень ел, а Селина поедала тосты и что-то печатала в телефоне. Судя по отражению в чайнике, сидела она в соцсетях.

— И когда сюда завалится Брюс? — спросил Тодд, когда с завтраком было покончено. Не на голодный же желудок воевать с семьёй.

— Не знаю. Я ему не сообщала о своей ночной находке, — усмехнулась собеседница, — Позвонить?

— Не стоит.

— Значит, — ох да, серьёзный  
разговор Если ты пропал на несколько месяцев, всегда начинается разговор по душам. Как такое случилось; где ты пропадал и бла-бла. Особенно если ты умер, — Ты жив.

— Ну если я сижу перед тобой и не истекаю кровью, то да. Я живой, — кивнул Джейсон, подпирая рукой голову.

— Как такое случилось? Почему Брюс этого не заметил? — спросила девушка, недоумевая.

— Не знаю. Плевать хотел, наверное.

— Ты не видел в каком состоянии он был. Сплошной комок печали и агрессии. А Дик… — Селина покачала головой, печально вздыхая, но заканчивать предложение не стала. Тодд был ей за это благодарен, — Как это случилось? Где ты был всё это время?

— Не знаю и, наверное, всюду? То тут, то там, то ещё где-нибудь. Путешествовать оказалось очень весело. Познакомился с новыми людьми, интересные личности. Были.

— А теперь серьёзно, Джейсон. Ты был мертв, — Кайл опустила глаза, теребя свой кулон, — Тебя вскрыли.

Джейсон пожал плечами. Он это знал. После возвращения к жизни, парень нашел своё свидетельство о смерти. Да и огромный шрам буквой «Y» на груди ответил на многие вопросы. Теперь на пляже не позагораешь, да в общественный бассейн не сходишь. Все прелести человеческой жизни отняли, сволочи.

— А потом мне полегчало и я решил, что достаточно отдохнул, — спокойно ответил Джейсон, — Кто-то же должен делать работу. Очищать Готэм от падали.

— О, так это твоих рук дело, — протянула девушка, улыбаясь, — Славно ты пошумел. Переполошил всю полицию, взбудоражил преступников и добавил головной боли Бэтмену. Отличная работа, птенчик.

Джейсон только фыркнул в ответ. Погостили и хватит. Он уже и так многое рассказал Селине. Девушка все расскажет Брюсу, потому что он Бэтмен, все равно узнает рано или поздно, и от родственной души невозможно что-то скрыть. Надо бежать в своё логово и на время залечь на дно. Быть тише воды и ниже травы. Может, про него снова все забудут.

— Куда собрался, птенчик? — спросила Кайл, следуя за парнем.

— Спасибо за помощь, мать Тереза, но мне пора. Не хочу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, — сказал Джейсон, надевая свою куртку. Шлем лежал в сумке, а сумка…

— Не это ищешь?

Сумка в руках у Кошки. Селина улыбалась, держа в одной руке серую сумку без особых усилий. Джейсон выругался. Что ей нужно от него? Он обычный, бедный и скромный линчеватель. Не чета Брюсу Уэйну или гребаному Бэтмену.

— Была я в твоей берлоге. Мороз по коже, в прямом смысле этого слова. Как ты там ещё ничего не подхватил, остается загадкой.

— Зараза к заразе не пристает, — оскалился Тодд.

— Возможно, это тебя и спасло, — хмыкнула девушка, — Оставайся у меня. Квартира большая, редко будем видеться. Да и держу пари, ты соскучился по нормальным, человеческим условиям. Горячий душ, теплая постель и полноценная еда, а не батончики с водой.

— С чего такая внезапная благотворительность? — нахмурился Джейсон, скрещивая руки на груди, — Чего ты хочешь?

— Считай это материнским инстинктом, птенчик. Не могу я бросить тебя на произвол судьбы, — Селина улыбнулась и бросила к ногам парня сумку. В которой уже были не только стволы, но и его немногочисленная одежда, — Ты знаешь, где твоя комната. Располагайся.

***

 

В одном эта чертова Кошка оказалась права, Джейсону действительно не хватало нормальных, человеческих условий жизни. Все-таки пять лет жизни в поместье Уэйнов его сильно разбаловали. Не в том смысле, что он не мог обойтись без дворецкого и завтрака в постель, нет. А в том, что ты достаточно быстро привыкаешь к вкусной и горячей пище, хорошему санузлу и мягкой кровати. Всего шесть-семь лет назад для хорошей жизни ему нужна была только теплая куртка и кусок хлеба. Как быстро сменяются ночи…

Джейсон не доверял Селине полностью. Он не такой дурак. Ее благородный порыв все ещё настораживает и вызывает подозрения. Парень спит всего шесть часов, круглые сутки держит ухо в остро и всегда держит под рукой пистолет. Папочка мог нагрянуть в гости в любой момент. Есть ещё вероятность того, что может прийти Дик, но… вряд ли Брюс расскажет старшему сыну о возвращении младшего.

Бэтмену понадобилось две недели, чтобы понять, где живет Джейсон и кто ему помогает. Помощь в лице его родственной души и будущей невесты очень не понравилась Брюсу.

— Селина, верни Джейсона, — сказал Уэйн по телефону.

— Ага, бегу и падаю, — усмехнулась девушка, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле, — Получите его не раньше, прежде чем мальчик поправится. Знаю я твои методы, Брюс. Так будет лучше для всех. Захочешь забрать его силой — получишь по своей наглой морде.

— Селина…

— До скорого, солнышко.

Джейсон во время этого разговора сидел рядом. Сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор, но внимательно слушал то, что говорила девушка его приемному отцу. Или Брюс ему уже не отец? Надо бы подумать над этим вопросом на досуге.

Парень прекрасно понимал, что долго Селина его защищать не сможет. Мало кто может противостоять Бэтмену, да и зачем девушке портить свои отношения с таким завидным женихом как Брюс? Тодд ей никто по сути. Просто подросток с вагоном проблем и бывший воспитанник ее жениха. Надо снова возобновить свои ночные прогулки. Все-таки деньги ему нужны, да и преступность снова на ноги встала.

Селина — все-таки отличная девушка. Джейсон это признал спустя три недели совместной жизни. Она не капала ему на мозги, не пыталась изменить его или подстроить под свой образ жизни. Она просто… просто приняла его таким, какой он есть. Со всеми его ночными кошмарами, вспышками ярости и со странным образом жизни. До неё был Дик, но сейчас у них все сложно, так что любая помощь сейчас была, как спасательный канат.

Селина смотрела с ним фильмы, если его мучила бессонница. Ела пиццу или мороженое и не ворчала, что это может испортить её фигуру. Тренировалась вместе с ним и не отставала. Даже выходила с ним на ночное дежурство. Преступность конкретно так подвисла. Ведь бандюги думали, что Кошка гуляет с Летучей Мышкой, а не с Красным Колпаком. Если честно, то это даже обрадовало девушку.

— Брюс теперь знает, что я его долго ждать не буду, — пожала плечами Кайл, когда Джейсон спросил, не злит ли ее эти слухи про то, что Кошка теперь с Колпаком, — Даже если он мой соулмейт. Кошки — свободные существа. Гуляют с кем хотят.

Отношения Джейсона и Селины не были романтическими. Дружеские взаимоотношения, которые иногда напоминают родительскую заботу. Если вдруг в Кайл снова просыпались «материнские инстинкты». Парень не возражал и не сопротивлялся особо. Все-таки мать из Кошки намного лучше, чем отец из Брюса.

Иногда ее забота достигала пика. Вот как сегодня.

Селина уходила на свидание с Уэйном. Мужчина свыкся с мыслью, что его родственная душа скрывает и защищает его сына. Бэтмен проверил почти все квартиры и загородные дома девушки, но Джейсона так и не нашёл. Придется ждать того момента, когда Тодду самому все надоест и он сам покажется. В одиночку.

Девушка настрого запретила выходить парню из квартиры. Все-таки теперь преступный мир настороже и ведёт охоту за головой Красного Колпака. Вознаграждение скудное, всего-то тридцать миллионов. Кошка бы за того парня не пожалела бы и миллиарда.  
Джейсон на такое заявление только хмыкнул, но дал слово не выходить из квартиры. Даже демонстративно занялся чисткой, разборкой и сборкой оружия.

Ждать ухода хозяйки квартиры пришлось недолго; похвалив наряд и прическу Селины — «Да, ты прекрасна. Прическа выше всяких похвал; платье прелестное — Брюс оценит» — Тодд выпроводил Кошку.

Дав примерно двадцать минут — вдруг ей туфли не понравятся, или она решит взять с собой ту синюю курточку, Джейсон стал собираться. Он и так три дня не выходил на дежурство. Вел себя хорошо и кушал все овощи. О да, Альфред бы оценил такой поступок.

Парень обещал не выходить из квартиры через дверь. Про окна разговора не было.

***

 

Джейсон понял, что он проигрывает слишком поздно. Переоценил свои силы. Противник оказался сильнее, ловчее и здоровее его. Нужно было отступить и придумать новый план атаки, но уязвленная гордость и ярость застилали глаза.

А теперь оставалось только бежать по темным переулкам.

Бежать, бежать… А этот ублюдок никак не отстанет. Ещё и своих шавок спустил на него. Вот козел.

Он свернул налево и побежал дальше. Парень споткнулся и налетел на ржавую пожарную лестницу, которая оставила после «приятной» встречи глубокую рану на коже. Что ж, это Селина все-таки заметит.

Курить надо все же бросить. Спустя тридцать минут бега, легкие горят пламенем. Надо бы бежать чуть помедленнее и петлять зайцем. Может, даже залезть на крышу. Все-таки навыки «полетов» у него ещё не заржавели, но стоит ли? Вдруг Найтвинг сейчас в Готэме, а не в Блэйдхеване? Позади все так же слышались тяжелые шаги армейских сапог и грязные маты вперемежку с угрозами. И как этот сукин сын его находит только?

Звуков уже не слышалось, но лишь из-за того, что кровь слишком сильно стучала в висках. Легкие все сильнее горели изнутри, будто он глотал жидкий огонь. Однако ему удавалось превозмогать это — он умел игнорировать веления тела, начиная от голода и кончая болью. Ему кажется, или противник стал ещё ближе?

Джейсон оступился и упал на асфальт сильно ободрав руки. На глаза попалась дверь. Скорее всего, заброшенный склад или что-то в этом роде. Взломав замок, парень быстро юркнул в помещение и подпер собой дверь.

Как раз вовремя. Шаги остановились. Мужчины стали спорить и ругаться между собой. Колпака они все же упустили и сейчас решали, продолжать преследование или нет. Босс отказался от этой идеи, полагая, что линчеватель ещё вернется. И правильно делает. Джейсон обязательно навестит их. Прихватив с собой АК-47 и РПГ для надежности. Гранаты тоже будут не лишними.

Выходить через дверь парень не решился. Вдруг его преследователи все ещё там или оставили кого-то на стороже. Надо искать окно и по тихому рвать когти. Будем надеяться, что Селина все ещё на свидании и не знает, что он устроил небольшой побег. Мало вероятно, но надо верить в хорошее.

Что-то схватило его сзади. Одна рука обхватила его шею, а другая зажала рот. Джейсон растерялся, но не на долго. Он откинул голову назад и услышал тихий хруст. Рука на шее ослабила хватку. Ударив нападавшего локтем в живот, парень обернулся и схватил противника за плечи.

— О, Боже. Прости, Селина, — выдохнул Джейсон, протягивая девушке платок, — Я не знал, что это ты. Мне жаль.

— За то, мы узнали, что голова у тебя все-таки чугунная, — прогундосила она, закидывая голову назад, чтобы остановить кровь, — Молодец, птенчик. Тебя просто так не застанешь в расплох.

— Как ты меня нашла?

— Хорошая мать всегда знает, где шляется ее чадо, — улыбнулась Селина, — Это было просто. Как только я поняла, что квартира пуста и ты успел уже давно благополучно свалить, я решила начать твои поиски с Босса, что назначил награду за твою голову. И не прогадала.

— Все-таки ты была права, я пока не готов к этой встрече. Не с таким арсеналом, — вздохнул Джейсон, качая головой.

— Скоро будешь готов, — поддержала девушка, обнимая его за шею, — Я тебя всему научу. Но сейчас давай отсюда выбираться. Тут ужасно воняет.

Никто из них не заметил, что метка Джейсона загорелась синим. Парень слишком устал и раны слишком болели, чтобы почувствовать легкое и приятное покалывание. Селина же была занята тем, чтобы не дать своему подопечному упасть с крыши здания.

Никто так и не заметил темный силуэт на крыше местного банка, который тенью следовал за ними по пятам.

***

 

Раны были обработаны и перевязаны. Джейсон спокойно сидел на стуле, пока Селина зашивала рваную рану на плече. Все-таки ржавые лестницы до добра не доводят. Перекиси девушка не пожалела. Ещё с садистским удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как парень шипел не хуже кошки и ругался получше всяких матросов. Перевязав рану, она завязала бинт милым бантиком и взъерошила парню волосы.

— А теперь марш в кровать, пока я не стала читать тебе лекции про побег из дома и про твою тупость.

— Серьёзная угроза, — усмехнулся Джейсон, залезая в кровать, — Я ее оценил.

— Сладких снов, птичка.

— Ночи, Кошка.

Однако поспать так никто и не смог в эту ночь. Все-таки у Джейсона было заражение крови. Он тяжело дышал, кричал и горел не хуже раскаленной печи. Температура не снижалась. Были перепробованы все лекарства. Кошка решила украсть из больницы донорскую кровь нужной группы. Если и это не поможет, то она позвонит Брюсу. Уж он точно знает, что надо делать.

Кровь найти оказалось просто, как и достать. Все-таки девушку не за красивые глазки прозвали «Принцессой Воровкой». Медсестрой она никогда не была, но иглу вроде бы ввела как надо. Прождав ещё несколько минут, Селина вколола парню обезболивающие.

Джейсон заворочался в постели. Девушка присела на край кровати и погладила парня по волосам. Джейсон, словно маленький ребенок, доверчиво прильнул к руке. Джейсон не проснулся, просто начал бредить. Жар постепенно спадал, но появилась дрожь.

— Мам, я…

— Теперь все хорошо, милый.

— Тогда я посплю?

— Конечно, родной, спи.

— Спокойной ночи, мам.

Селина точно никогда не расскажет об этой ночи никому. Этот момент, несколько часов слабости Джейсона, она унесет с собой в могилу.

***

 

Джейсон проснулся уже давно, но вставать с теплой кровати не хотелось. Ему все ещё было хреново: слабость, тошнота и головокружение. Он был вымотан. Иногда можно устроить день лежания в кровати. Особенно если о тебе заботятся.

Селины дома не было, но она все оставила на тумбочке около кровати. Таблетки, стакан с водой и даже завтрак. Сок и легкий салат. Большее он бы сейчас и не осилил.

Взгляд как-то сам собой упал на метку на руке. Джейсон скучает по Дику. Как бы он ни старался гнать из своей головы все эти глупые мысли, он все равно скучает и нуждается в Грейсоне. Нельзя вот так просто отказаться от своей родственной души. Тем более, когда она живет с тобой в одном городе. Может, стоит встретиться с Диком? Или хотя бы понаблюдать за ним издалека.

Это был определенно подвиг. Встать с кровати в его то состоянии. Капельницу пришлось убрать. Селина — такая молодец. Смогла по-тихому обчистить больницу. Интересно, Бэтмен обратит на это внимание, или это слишком незначительная пропажа на его взгляд?

Зеркало его окончательно добило. Какой у него дерьмовый вид, оказывается. Когда он восстал из своей могилы, был красивее. Желтоватая кожа, темные круги под глазами и жуткая слабость во всем теле. Да его сейчас любой ребенок уделает. Пришлось умыться на скорую руку. Ванную принимать он будет потом, когда ему станет лучше, и он случайно в ней не утопится.

В зале его ждал сюрприз. Джейсон даже ущипнул себя пару раз, но иллюзия не исчезла. Перед ним действительно стоял Дик Грейсон. Который во всю его разглядывал. Чудо, что ещё не потыкал пальчиком и не облапал. Хотя, может, это ещё впереди.

Джейсон и опомниться толком не успел, как своей спиной ломает стеклянный стол, куда совсем недавно, Селина поставила цветы. Дик на этом не останавливается. Пока дорогая родственная душа не пришла в себя, он успевает несколько раз пнуть по ребрам. От боли Тодд приходит в себя и сбивает с ног злого Грейсона. Несколько раз он ударяет по лицу и затем, пока Дикки защищает руками голову, наносит сильный удар локтем в живот. Найтвинг охает и скрючивается. Вскочив на ноги, Джейсон отходит в сторону. Дик, кряхтя, садится.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Дик, сплевывая кровавую слюну.

— Ну ты и урод, Птичка. Я не для того восставал из мертвых, чтобы ты мной полы протирал! Ну ты и кретин! Ни хера не изменился. Теперь из-за тебя снова голова болит…

— Да пошел ты. Туда откуда вылез. Что, тебя, долбаеба такого, даже в аду не приняли?

— Какие мы слова знаем. Кому-то не помешало бы вымыть рот с мылом, — усмехнулся Тодд и тут же поморщился. Кровь из разбитой губы все ещё шла.

— Я здесь с ума схожу от волнения. Перерыл весь Готэм. Заеб Брюса расспросами о тебе. Преступники уже бегут в рассыпную только заметив меня, а ты все это время был здесь?!

Джейсон пожал плечами и побрел на кухню за таблетками. Из-за хренового настроения Дика и его «объятий» у Тодда вновь заболело все тело. Ох, как завтра плохо ему будет. Особенно когда он поспит на всех этих синяках.

— Брюс знал, что я нахожусь под опекой Селины. Я не знаю, почему он молчал.

— Почему ты молчал? — спросил Дик, подходя к нему вплотную, — Почему не дал мне знать, что живой? Почему не позвонил? Да мне бы и простой смс-ки хватило бы!

Джейсон тяжело вздохнул. Что ему ответить на это? Что Джейсон поступил так специально? Хотел забыть прошлое и разорвать все связи? Что это нужно для его плана? Для мести Джокеру. Месть немного отсрочилась, но не отменилась. Тодд просто ждет подходящего момента: тренируется, закупает или отбирает хорошее оружие. Он отомстит в скором времени, но семье об этом знать не нужно.

Джейсон медленно выдыхает. Он быстро сбрасывает руки Дика со своих плеч, а затем так же быстро притягивает своего парня и целует. Целует страстно и жадно. Дик вжимается в тело Джейсона и трогает везде, куда только дотянется. Он целует губы, скулы, шею и снова губы… Джейсон только стонет и обнимает в ответ.

— Прости, Птичка. Я сглупил. Больше такого не повторится, — шепчет Джейсон, обнимая Дика за шею; одной рукой он перебирает пряди волос на затылке Грейсона; Найтвинг в отместку прикусывает кожу на шее, а затем оставляет яркий засос, — Больше такого не повторится…

***

 

— А где Дик? — спросила Селина сидя на подоконнике.

Время было уже за полночь. Организм Джейсона выработал забавную привычку не спать дольше четырех часов. Поэтому он привык пить горячий чай и курить. Курил только ночью, в остальное время почему-то не хотелось.

Парень даже не удивился тому факту, что Кошка узнала про Дика. Без ее ведома проникнуть или выйти из квартиры нереально. Джейсон даже как-то пытался найти датчики движения или скрытые камеры, но все толку нет. Селина только рассмеялась, когда узнала об этом. У неё явно другие источники информации. Когда-нибудь Тодд про них узнает.

Джейсон поставил чайник и закурил:

— Отрубился, — выдохнул дым в окно он, — Поработал своим тазом в качестве извинения и Птичка отключилась.

Селина засмеялась в ответ и потянулась к пачке сигарет парня; Тодд поделился с ней огоньком и фыркнул в ответ:

— Ну надо же как-то заработать прощение у своего соулмейта. Тем более Дику это помогло. Успокоился, перестал дергаться и теперь даже поспит. Сон ему сейчас очень нужен.

— Романтичная ты натура, Птенчик, слов нет, — цокнула Кайл, качая головой, — Я возвращаюсь домой и вижу, что мой журнальный столик в щепки разбит, мои цветы на полу, а из твоей комнаты по всему дому разносятся стоны и крики.

— Ты спросила, а я ответил, — пожал плечами Джейсон, — Столик и цветы я тебе куплю.

— Да ладно, — махнула рукой девушка, выдыхая струйку дыма, — Забыли.

— Мне надо вернутся в поместье. Дик во мне сейчас очень нуждается, как и я в нём. Он все ещё не отошел от моей смерти. Надо напоминать ему, что я живой.

— Подставляя ему свой зад или нагибая его? Что? У него просто шикарная задница, — засмеялась Селина, — План не плохой, птенчик. Одобряю. Тем более там за тобой будут следить и не позволят натворить глупостей.

— С тобой им не сравниться, — улыбнулся Джейсон, выкидывая окурок в окно.

— А кто сказал, что я тебя так просто оставлю? Я еду с тобой, — выкинув свой окурок, девушка протянула свою левую руку.

На безымянном пальчике было надето аккуратное колечко из белого золота. Небольшой камешек поблескивал от света люстры.

— Брюс наконец-то созрел и сделал мне предложение, — улыбнулась Селина, видя замешательство парня.

— Поздравляю, миссис Уэйн. Искренне рад за вас. Ваш будущий муж — тот ещё козел, но в целом неплохая кандидатура.

— Спасибо, птенчик. Так что в поместье мы вернёмся вместе и никуда ты от меня теперь не денешься.

— Почту за честь сопровождать вас, миледи.

На следующий день они уже обедали в поместье Уэйнов. Альфред хоть и старался вести себя как обычно, но по нему было видно, что он очень рад. Брюс не стал читать лекции и устраивать головомойку, а просто обнял своего блудного сына. Дик больше не напоминал живой труп; смеялся и желал всего самого лучшего будущим молодоженам.

Через год в поместье Уэйнов появился новый член семьи — Тим.

А спустя год усыновления Тима, в поместье Уэйнов раздался крик новорожденного Дэмиана*.


End file.
